1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting diode (LED) lamp device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a LED lamp device which includes a heat-dissipation module composed of a plurality of structurally enhanced and annularly connected cooling fins for rapidly dissipating heat generated by a LED unit of the LED lamp device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Projection lamps have long taken a rather stable share of the light bulb market. A typical example of traditional projection lamps is the 110V halogen projection light bulbs, which, however, consume a lot of electricity, generate heat easily, and have a relatively short service life averaging only a few months. In an era of high electricity prices, the halogen projection light bulbs not only are environment-unfriendly, but may also cause electrical fires due to the high heat they generate.
Therefore, in view of the low electricity-consumption property of LEDs, developers put forward projection lamps using LEDs as a source of illumination to overcome the drawbacks of the traditional halogen projection light bulbs. Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional LED projection light bulb 1 is composed essentially of a metal housing 11, a voltage transforming unit 12, and an LED unit 13, wherein the LED unit 13 and the voltage transforming unit 12 are disposed inside the housing 11. The voltage transforming unit 12 transforms a 110V AC voltage into a DC voltage for use by the LED unit 13, thereby enabling the LED unit 13 to emit light for projection.
While the conventional LED projection light bulb 1 is more power-saving and more environment-friendly than the traditional halogen projection light bulbs, the LED unit 13 still has heat dissipation problems, which are aggravated by the fact that the LED unit 13 is less resistant to heat than the traditional halogen projection light bulbs, and, as soon as the temperature of the LED unit 13 rises above a preset allowable value, the brightness of light emitted by the LED unit 13 will begin to attenuate so that the desired illumination effect cannot be achieved, or the LED unit 13 may even have its normal service life cut short as a result.
As heat generated by the LED unit 13 during use can only be conducted gradually to ambient air by the metal housing 11, the LED unit 13 suffers from inefficient heat dissipation. Hence, the conventional LED projection light bulb 1 currently can only use an LED unit 13 of at most 1 W which produces limited brightness with no room for improvement. Therefore, despite the advent of the LED projection light bulb 1, popularity of the traditional halogen projection light bulbs remains unabated. Today, the heavily power-consuming and highly heat-generating traditional halogen projection light bulbs still have a significant market share and contribute to considerable waste of energy.